


Мартингейл

by li_anna, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Single work, Sith Order (Star Wars), WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: – Помнишь, ты сказал, что никто в Империи не станет превращать нас в монстров? – с глухой злостью напоминает ему Копеж. – Ты был прав. Зачем, если мы и сами справляемся.
Relationships: Kopecz/Qordis (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

– Прекрати, – Копеж шепчет. Сила упаси, он шепчет, как и положено в бибилиотеке, как самый послушный падаван, и Кордис усмехается раза в два громче. Он приближается к твилеку на шаг. Тот, в свою очередь, на шаг отступает. Копеж упирается спиной в стеллаж с ярко-голубыми инфокартами. На таком фоне его синяя кожа смотрится ещё эстетичней. По ней ещё сильнее хочется провести ладонью.

– Почему? – Кордис приближается к недовольному твилеку. Кордис выше, и он пользуется этим, чтобы взглянуть на него сверху-вниз. Так, как будто он знает всё, что творится в голове у Копежа, лучше него самого. Так, как очень Копежа бесит. 

– Мы в библиотеке, – шипит твилек, угрюмо сдвигая брови.

Кордис усмехается острее. Он поднимает ладонь, и в тишине звенят цепочки, свисающие с его колец. Этими кольцами он ведёт – аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать – по тёмно-синей щеке.

– Вот именно, – елейно произносит Кордис, подцепив чужой подбородок ногтём. – Мы в библиотеке. В секции по истории Тайтона. Расслабься, сюда никто не зайдёт ближайшие лет триста. 

Копежа его слова не убеждают. Он перехватывает запястье Кордиса и отводит его от своего лица. Резко. Чуть грубее, чем Кордис обычно ему позволяет. 

– А если зайдёт? – упрямо произносит он. – Нас выпрут из Ордена. 

Кордис морщит нос. 

– За что? – спрашивает он, приближая своё лицо к чужому. Он шепчет прямо в пухлые губы: – За то, что ты сейчас трахнешь меня на книжках по истории? Или за то, что отсосёшь мне после?

Кордис видит, как у Копежа дёргается бровь. И сбивается дыхание. И Кордис улыбается совершенно садистски. Сокращая последние миллиметры между их губами.

Копеж сминает их первым. 

Он целует жадно. Грубо, потому что злой. Потому что – Кордис знает – прямо сейчас он клянёт и себя, и Кордиса, и Орден, и всю их Галактику. Но больше всего – всё-таки Кордиса. Потому что Кордис прав. Копеж трахнет его прямо на книжках по истории. Несмотря на тот факт, что это неправильно и чертовски опасно.

Кордис позволяет обхватить себя чужим рукам. Сам он ведёт ими по толстым лекку. Ощущая, как всё сильнее ведёт его самого. Из-за того, как влажный язык толкается ему в рот. Из-за того, как Копеж сжимает его тело через ткань белого балахона. Он дёргает его на себя, а в следующую секунду – врезает его спиной в стеллаж. Инфокарты больно бьют по лопаткам, и Кордис шипит. Он прикусывает чужую губу. Мстительно. Копеж в ответ сжимает волосы на его затылке. Почти что больно. Почти так, что Кордис врезал бы ему и заставил от себя отойти. Однако здесь и сейчас это Копеж заставляет его. Поднять лицо. Выгнуть шею, к которой тут же прижимаются горячие губы. Копеж вбирает ими чувствительную кожу у самых ключиц, и Кордис стонет сквозь сжатые зубы.

Его губы тут же накрывает шершавой ладонью.

– Молчи, – в голосе Копежа сквозят металлические нотки, и от этого тона у Кордиса в штанах тяжелеет. Однако Копежу он в жизни в этом бы не признался. Иначе Копеж мог бы решить, что ему идёт приказывать, мог бы зазнаться, а ему это вредно. 

Кордис лучше знает, что делать им обоим.

Главное, чтобы Копеж не убил его, когда узнает обо всех совершённых решениях.

Копеж лезет рукой под его пояс, и Кордис отгоняет от себя мысли о будущем. Он сосредотачивается на обжигающе-вязком настоящем. В котором Копеж дёргает его пояс чересчур упорно, и не дай Сила дойдёт до треска ткани. Кордис выпутывается из-под чужой ладони, чтобы предупредить:

– Если порвёшь одежду, я тебя убью, – Копеж снова затыкает его, и Кордис мычит: – Это набуанская вышивка. Нити из ауродия. Ручная раб…

Копеж вжимает его в стеллаж одним мощным толчком, и Кордис затыкается. Из-за колена, которым твилек раздвигает его ноги. Из-за того, как это колено давит между. Кордис выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Он ощущает, как кровь быстрее стучит в висках. Как жар спускается вниз и копится в сплошную ноющую тяжесть. Напряжение сдавливает нервы. Мурашки стягивают кожу. 

На своё счастье, Копеж обращается с его накидкой аккуратнее, чем прежде. Он развязывает пояс, бросает его на пол и медленно стягивает ткань с чужих плеч. Кордис позволяет раздевать себя. В основном, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Копеж пыхтит и злится, разбираясь с тремя слоями ткани. У Кордиса на него уходит гораздо меньше времени – твилека достаточно размотать из джедайской робы, и всё, и готово, можно наслаждаться плотной синей кожей под своими ладонями.

Кордис сжимает чужие плечи, слегка впиваясь в них ногтями. 

Копеж снова врезается в его губы. Властно. На грани грубости. Он подминает их под себя, стаскивая с Кордиса последнюю его накидку. Копеж перехватывает его за талию. Прямо под рёбрами. Стискивает, вжимая в своё тело, и Кордису в бедро упирается нечто крайне твёрдое. 

Кордис усмехается в поцелуй.

Копеж отстраняется от него, чтобы оглядеться. 

Кордис знает, что в паре метров отсюда очень удобно стоит стол с голопроекторами. Кордис вообще много знает об этом месте. И Копеж ещё разозлится на него за это, он впадёт в гнев, возможно, даже в ярость, но до этого момента есть ещё минут двадцать. Кордис не собирается терять их попусту.

Он позволяет Копежу оттолкать себя к столу. Он опускается на него спиной и выгибается, закусив губу. 

Кордис знает, что он не самый красивый парень в Галактике. И близко нет. Он высокий, как шпала, но при этом – худой и жилистый. У него острый подбородок и нос. Вытянутое лицо. Узкие губы и скучные чёрные волосы. Но ещё Кордис знает, что Копеж каким-то чудом обожает каждую его черту. Так что Кордис упирается стопой ему в грудь и ведёт ей ниже. Медленно. Издевательски. Он останавливается на штанах. Там, где выпирает. 

Копеж тормозит. На его лице отражается сложный мыслительный процесс, кажется, вызванный видом фиолетового лака на ногтях его ног. Он ловит стопу Кордиса ладонью и приближает её к глазам.

– Серьёзно? – вздёргивает он брови. – Зачем?

Кордис едва не закатывает глаза.

Затем же, зачем он красит ногти на руках, зачем он кутается в набуанские вышивки и зачем он пару лет назад пристал к Копежу с просьбой проткнуть ему пупок иглой. На животе до сих пор поблёскивает серёжка с ярко-синим камнем в драгоценной оправе. Под тон тем, что в ушах.

Кордис не хочет быть таким же безлико-правильным, как все эти джедаи. Он не хочет быть тем, кого из него лепят давлением постулатов и кодексов. Он хочет быть кем-то большим. Богатым. Красивым. Могущественным. Самым уникальным во всей чёртовой Галактике, и внешность – это только начало.

Копеж ведь соврёт, если скажет, что его это в Кордисе не цепляет.

В конце концов, проколоть ему пирсинг он – пусть и с оговорками в стиле “лучше я, чем ты себя прирежешь” – согласился.

– Заткнись и раздень меня, – приказывает Кордис. 

Копеж прикрывает глаза. По его губам Кордис читает одно ругательство, второе, третье, но в итоге тот берёт себя в руки. И Кордиса тоже берёт в руки. Копеж притягивает его к себе за бёдра. Он стягивает с них бельё и – Кордис его давно к этому приучил – аккуратно складывает трусы на стол. Ещё более аккуратно твилек разводит его ноги. Одной ладонью он обхватывает его член; сжимает, ровно настолько, насколько надо, и от первого же движения Кордиса выгибает в спине. Они с Копежом давно не виделись. Кордис по нему скучал. Неожиданно сильно, и ощущения острым огнём бегут по позвоночнику. Чужая ладонь движется снова, вверх, вниз, до самого основания, и Кордис вцепляется ладонями в край стола. Он лежит, кусая губы, и наблюдает за тем, как из складок чужих штанов выплывает флакончик с вязкой прозрачной жидкостью. Пробка из него подлетает почти до верха стеллажей, и чужой энтузиазм Кордиса немного пугает. Но Копеж себя контролирует. Он осторожный. Медленный. Даже больше, чем надо, и Кордис закрывает глаза. Плотно. Он жмурится, ощущая, как твилек ведёт парой пальцев по внутренней стороне его бедра. Какого-то чёрта его уже сейчас начинает мелко трясти. А от касания пары влажных пальцев Кордис вздрагивает. Он сжимается рефлекторно и тут же заставляет себя выдохнуть сквозь зубы. Сделать паузу. Вдохнуть. Кордис расслабляется, и он поднимает веки.

Копеж смотрит ему в глаза горячим и жадным взглядом. Проталкивая в него сразу пару пальцев. Это не больно, но Кордис рефлекторно сжимает край стола сильнее. Ладони потеют. Они начинают соскальзывать с металла. Кордис чувствует, как Копеж двигает пальцы внутри него. Он оглаживает его изнутри, толкается глубже и жмёт именно туда, куда очень нужно. Кордиса подбрасывает. Дыхание сбивается. Он слышит чужую усмешку, и он открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь едкое, но его рот Копеж закрывает второй ладонью. Плотно. Так, что выходит только саркастично промычать. Твилек в ответ давит подушечками пальцев на его губы. Они скользят Кордису в рот, пока в нём самом скользят другие пальцы, и возбуждение резко подлетает до точек перед глазами. 

Кордис знает, что рано, но он очень хочет уже.

Он ведёт языком по чужим пальцам. Играется с ними, прекрасно зная, насколько сильно это мешает Копежу думать. Тот тем временем растягивает его, ужасно медленно, и возбуждение жгутом скручивает нервы. Кордис ёрзает на столе. Он сам подаётся навстречу чужим движениям. Он мычит то, что должно было звучать приказным «быстрее», но выходит это просто как жалобный недо-стон. Копеж его игнорирует. Но он добавляет третий палец. И так только хуже, потому что пальцев недостаточно. Всего недостаточно. Кордис тянется ладонью к члену, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать возбуждение, но во рту вдруг становится пусто, а ладонь перехватывают. Жестоко и верломно. Кордис шипит, однако физически Копеж куда сильнее него. Он берёт его за оба запястья. Он прижимает их к столу, наклоняясь над Кордисом, и к нему наконец-то прислоняется что-то гораздо крупнее пальцев. 

– Будь тише, – хрипло просит Копеж.

Кордис прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не рассмеяться. Довольно-таки нервно. Потому что с каждой минутой приближается начальная фаза его маленького плана, и уровень громкости тут совершенно ни на что не влияет. Однако Копежу об этом знать не следует. Так что Кордис кивает. Что угодно, лишь бы Копеж прекратил наконец так на него смотреть и начал действовать.

Твилек начинает, и Кордиса выгибает в спине. На этот раз – от боли. Несильной, но ощутимой. Тем острее, чем глубже Копеж входит. Он… больше, чем стоило бы. Пройдёт немного времени, и Кордис начнёт получать от этого удовольствие, но здесь и сейчас он морщится болезненно.

Копеж накрывает его губы своими. Нежно. Осторожно. Точно так же, как доходит до конца. Кордис чувствует его внутри себя, и он всё-таки стонет. Он не может не. Потому что изнутри невыносимо распирает горячим и твёрдым, потому что боль мешается с наслаждением, а Копеж целует его глубже. Кажется, рассчитывая, что так он его заткнёт. 

На следующем же толчке его план проваливается. Кордис стонет. Громко, сорванно, в голос, и Копеж сильнее сдавливает его запястья. Кордис слышит, как тяжелеет чужое дыхание. Копеж вбивается в него резче. Быстрее. С каждым движением, и от каждого Кордиса продирает вязким жарким удовольствием.

Джедаи – идиоты, раз отказываются от этого. Кордис не откажется. Ни за что. Он подаётся навстречу Копежу, прикусывает его губу и захлёбывается новым стоном. Копеж постепенно, по нарастающей, становится быстрее. Он просто не оставляет Кордису кислорода. Только огонь, чистое электричество, разбегающееся по телу, и желание большего. Ещё, ещё и ещё, под металлический стук стола и чужие рычащие выдохи. Ощущения копятся напряжением в клетках. Возбуждение дорастает до болезненного. Кордис дёргает руки. Кордису нужно – до безумия нужно – коснуться себя, но Копеж не отпускает. Он держит его, бешено вбивая в стол, и каждое его движение выталкивает из горла… даже не стон, нет, это уже нечто гораздо менее контролируемое. Тяжёлое. Кордис пытается простонать «не останавливайся», но он не помнит, как складывать губами звуки. Его губы в этот момент слишком заняты чужими. Кордис только хватает ртом воздух, всё лихорадочней трясясь под чужим телом, и спустя бесконечное число невыносимо острых секунд напряжение достигает критической отметки. Кордис прекращает контролировать его. И себя, и своё тело, и то, как его сжимает одной болезненно-сладкой судорогой. Она выжимает Кордиса. До дна. 

Так с ним ещё не было.

Копеж толкается в него особенно глубоко, и спустя секунду – стонет сквозь зубы.

Они оба замирают, тяжело дыша. 

– Молодые люди! – возмущённый женский окрик оказывается до жути не к месту. Точнее, к месту. Кордис вспоминает, зачем он вообще затащил сюда Копежа, и устало поворачивает голову. У начала стеллажа – вот неожиданность – стоит главная по библиотеке. Высокая женщина с пучком седых волос. Которая узнаёт Кордиса. Затем, судя по взметнувшемуся на твилека взгляду – и Копежа.

Они не просто «молодые люди». Они оба – самые молодые мастера в Совете. И их поймали, пока один молодой мастер трахал другого молодого мастера среди инфокарт по истории Тайтона. 

Кордис добился ровно того, чего хотел. Однако смотреть на Копежа он немного опасается. Тот резко отстраняется от него. Твилек натягивает штаны, и в его глазах читается абсолютная растерянность. С оттенком ужаса. 

– Я… – тем временем пытается проморгаться библиотекарь, – я доложу Совету. Прошу прощения, мастера.

Как вежливо. Остальные в Совете вряд ли такими будут. Женщина уходит более чем торопливо, так что Кордис скоро это выяснит. 

– Чёрт, – бубнит Копеж. – Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

Он ударяет по столу кулаком, и следующие десять секунд уходят на менее цензурные ругательства. Кордис тем временем свешивает со стола ноги. Он Силой притягивает к себе одежду и ждёт, пока Копеж пройдёт стадию отрицания.

– Нас изгонят, – севшим голосом констатирует твилек. – Изгонят! Что мы наделали, Сила помоги, что же мы наделали…

Кордис сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Всё-таки чувства, которые испытывает Копеж, это целиком и полностью его, Кордиса, вина. Кордис только сжимает его ладонь и поглаживает по голове. Прямо между лекку. Чтобы успокоился и начал воспринимать аргументы.

Кордис, к своему удивлению, умудрился кардинально недооценить чужой пессимизм. По прошествии нескольких часов и официального приглашения подняться в башню Совета Копеж по-прежнему продолжает бубнить. И ворчать, и бухтеть, и смотреть на Кордиса обвиняющим взглядом. Наверное, ему должно стать от такого совестно.

Кордис абсолютно спокойно оглядывает зал ожидания. Но все стены в нём увешаны совершенно безвкусными картинами с пафосными подвигами джедаев, и взгляд приходится вернуть на Копежа. Он ходит от одной стены к другой. Сложив руки на груди и сдвинув брови у переносицы.

– Кордис, ну почему ты… такой, – словарный запас никогда не был сильной стороной Копежа. Недостаток эпитетов он компенсирует выразительностью интонаций. – Ну зачем ты затащил меня в эту библиотеку, ну почему нельзя было встретиться нормально, ночью, как всегда…

– Потому что мне надоело прятаться по подсобкам, – вздыхает Кордис, оправляя рукава. – Мне захотелось чего-то… поострее. И тебе хотелось. Так что я решил организовать.

Копеж не спорит с тем, что ему хотелось. Он только произносит страдальчески:

– Но почему нельзя было сделать это не посреди Храма? 

Кордис вскидывает бровь с острой усмешкой:

– А почему бы и не посреди Храма? Да ладно тебе, Копеж. Ты же за это меня и любишь.

Твилек резко останавливается посреди зала. И очень, очень медленно поворачивает к Кордису голову. Достаточно медленно, чтобы до Кордиса тоже дошло. Чтобы он прикусил себе кончик языка. Ощущая, как кровь отливает от щёк.

Он так увлёкся мыслями о будущем, о своих планах и сложных многоходовках, что его мозг не счёл нужным следить за разговором здесь и сейчас. Это же просто разговор. С Копежом, с которым ну что вообще может пойти не так?

Копеж смотрит на Кордиса с потемневшими от краски щеками.

Кордис сказал слово, однокоренное к слову «любовь». Раньше они таких слов не произносили. Никогда. Разумеется, Кордис знал, что его обожают. Лет с пятнадцати, когда он впервые зажал Копежа в углу и заставил его щёки точно так же потемнеть. Копеж вообще плох в скрывании эмоций. Но одно дело – молчаливо знать, и другое – признавать. 

Копеж молчит, и под сердцем вдруг дёргает страх. Резкий и огромный страх того, что вовсе Кордиса не обожают. Что он сам себе всё выдумал, и Копеж его не любит, и сейчас он ему об этом скажет. Этот страх как ледяной водой смывает с Кордиса самоуверенность. Он не показывает этого. Он продолжает стоять, облокотившись о стену, и держать подбородок изящно поднятым, но ему ужасно страшно прямо сейчас.

Копеж подходит к нему парой широких шагов.

Кордис сглатывает, глядя прямо в тёмные нечитаемые глаза.

Копеж обнимает его. Он просто сгребает его в охапку. Сильно и очень тепло. Кордиса обдаёт теплом снаружи и изнутри, и он против воли утыкается в чужую шею. Волю в этот момент просто подламывает. 

На самом деле, Кордису очень страшно прямо сейчас. Даже страшнее, чем Копежу. Потому что Кордис знает, что будет дальше. Насколько сложно будет. Но оно будет того стоить, и Кордис заставляет себя вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Он отстраняется. Слегка. Так, чтобы оставаться в чужих объятиях. 

Он натыкается на взгляд Копежа. Преданный. Ему. Так открыто и спокойно, что это режет до самого нутра. 

– Я возьму вину на себя, – тихо произносит Копеж. – Давай так, Кордис. Я скажу, что… соблазнил тебя. И что это я завёл тебя именно в библиотеку. Совершенно наплевав на уставы и нормы. Я скажу, что ты пытался меня отговорить, но я… был ослеплён своими низменными позывами. Я скажу, что всё понял и раскаиваюсь, а ты так вообще волосы на себе рвёшь, и… И нас простят. Наверное. Тебя, по крайней мере, точно. 

Нет. Это очень благородный позыв, и Кордис действительно, всем сердцем, тронут, но он заставляет себя собраться. Потому что предложение Копежа идёт вразрез со всем тем, что Кордис уже напланировал.

– Давай лучше говорить буду я, – начинает Кордис. – И… Скажи, разве тебе не хочется добавить в свою речь немного правды? 

Копеж вскидывает брови непонимающе.

– Наш Орден сейчас довольно-таки закостенелый, – объясняет Кордис. – Мы ведь никому не навредили тем, что… что мы делали. Уже кучу лет, между прочим. Но, как только это кто-то увидел, это тут же стало проблемой, достойной внимания всего Совета. Разве это честно? Или хотя бы логично? Совет так много внимания уделяет тупому следованию постулатам, что на развитие просто не остаётся ресурсов. И, пользуясь прецедентом, мы можем объяснить мастерам, что…

– Ясно, – губы Копежа трогает улыбка. – Точнее, не совсем ясно, но главную мысль я понял. Говори. Думаю, у тебя красиво получится.

Кордис резковато ведёт плечом. Хотя у него, определённо, получится. Сказать всё так, чтобы их с Копежом гарантированно вышвырнули и из Совета, и из Храма, и из Ордена.

– Проходите, – выглядывает в дверь родианец, закутанный в коричневую робу.

Кордис тщательно одёргивает все слои своего расшитого ауродием одеяния. Он идёт вслед за Копежом. В комнату, залитую ярким солнечным светом. Двенадцать кресел занимают десять джедаев, все – со смертельно серьёзными лицами. Кордис по привычке делает шаг к своему креслу, но останавливается. Он же сегодня подсудимый. Точнее, провинившийся. Им с Копежом полагается стоять в центре.

Гранд-мастер прокашливается, прежде чем начать говорить.

– Нам донесли… о вашем проступке, – обтекаемо заявляет он. – Надо сказать, мы, мягко говоря, не ожидали, что проведём этот вечер за подобным разбором.

Ну разумеется. Это же не отчитывать падаванов за мелкие проступки, не обсуждать тонны философской мутотени и не спорить в тысячный раз про тысячелетнюю же войну. Вместо того, чтобы делать что-то. Хоть что-то.

– Тем не менее, мы здесь, – авторитетно констатирует гранд-мастер.

С его мудростью, безусловно, не поспоришь. Кордис хочет вставить свою речь уже в эту паузу, но пока ещё рано. Он ждёт момента. Красивого. Когда гранд-мастер спросит, как они, мастера Совета, опустились до такого. Как давно это длится, или почему они не решили проблему влечения медитациями, или что-то подобное. 

– Как вам известно, мы зачастую закрываем глаза на подобные проступки, – продолжает гранд-мастер.

Да, Кордису это известно. Поэтому он выбрал библиотеку в самом сердце Храма. Чтобы проигнорировать было невозможно.

– В частности, когда эти проступки единичные.

… но у Кордиса с Копежом они вовсе не единичные, и Кордис с нетерпением ждёт вопроса. Он готов прочитать свою речь о лицемерии джедаев, о слабостях их учения и о том, что он не желает иметь с этим безволием ничего общего. Прочитать – и уйти с гордо поднятой головой. 

– Уверен, чем бы ни была вызвана ваша несдержанность – такие мастера, как вы, в состоянии с ней справиться, – вместо вопроса заявляет гранд-мастер. – Вы лучше любых падаванов знаете, у кого искать помощи и знаний. Мы позвали вас сюда, только чтобы удостовериться, что вы будете искать эту помощь. И что история о вашем… проступке не выйдет за пределы зала Совета. Ради вашей же репутации.

У Кордиса рот открывается от шока. От возмущения. Даже гнева, потому что двое мастеров-джедаев наплевали на постулат «никакой любви» прямо посреди храма, и что говорит гранд-мастер? Помедитируйте и, главное, заткнитесь? Кордис делает шаг вперёд, но в эту секунду его запястье перехватывает Копеж.

– Мы поняли вас, мастера, – склоняет он голову. – Мы сообщаем о своём раскаянии, и мы готовы преодолеть свои ошибки.

Его слова немного отрезвляют. Потому что да: именно так должен отреагировать любой адекватный член Ордена. Если Кордис начнёт буквально нарываться на изгнание, то это будет… мягко говоря, подозрительно. Это привлечёт к нему лишнее внимание, за ним установят наблюдение, а это – последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.

– Именно так, гранд-мастер, – он заставляет себя склонить голову. Так проще спрятать разозлённый взгляд. 

Кивок головы – и они вольны идти.

Сказать, что Кордис взбешён этим фактом – значит не сказать ничего. Копеж буквально выводит его из зала Совета. Обратно, в комнату для ожидания. Копеж буксирует его дальше, вниз по лифтам, в свою комнату, и Кордис всё это время молчаливо закипает. 

Копеж закрывает за ним дверь.

– Ну надо же, – констатирует он. – Кажется, они не захотели нас терять. 

Двух перспективных мастеров, так полезных на поле боя. Не захотели. Кордис этого не предусмотрел. И на себя он тоже начинает злиться. 

– Нас должны были выгнать, – роняет он одну-единственную мысль вслух. Слишком убеждённую мысль. Слишком разочарованную – как понимает Кордис уже спустя мгновение. Копеж отпускает его руку. Он наклоняет голову к плечу, словно думает, что ослышался. 

– В смысле – «должны были»? – уточняет он резко потвердевшим голосом.

В смысле… постулаты, и всё такое, но Кордис об этом даже не заикается. Он по лицу видит: Копеж что-то заподозрил. Потому что Копеж хорошо его знает. И он знает, как Кордис смотрит, выглядит и говорит, когда он что-то задумал. Хотя Кордис мог бы отпереться. Ему хватило бы красноречия, а Копежу – желания поверить. Но Кордису теперь всё равно придётся менять план, так что…

– Разве ты не хотел уйти из Ордена? – спрашивает он, поднимая взгляд в поражённое лицо твилека. 

– Уйти? – переспрашивает он. – Ты… Ты что, хотел, чтобы нас изгнали?

Акцент на слове «хотел» давит на совесть Кордиса так сильно, что он почти что её чувствует. На мгновение. Очень короткое.

– Да, – признаёт он, начиная объяснять: – Да, потому что так быстрее, чем уговаривать тебя. Но нам пора идти. Нам обоим. Нас уже ждут, я обо всём договорился, и…

– Где ждут? – осаждает его Копеж.

Кордис прикрывает глаза. Он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и морально готовится к тому, что Копеж больше никогда не посмотрит на него по-прежнему.

– В Империи. 

Копеж молчит. Секунду, вторую, третью, и Кордис использует его шок как шанс объяснить:

– Я давно сотрудничаю с парой агентов из имперской разведки, – признаётся он. – Я продавал им копии некоторых файлов из нашей библиотеки. Пару раз выносил голокроны. Они взамен давали… деньги, в основном, но информацию – тоже. Не секретную. Просто о том, что будет меня ждать, если я решу поменять сторону.

От чужого молчания в горле пересыхает, и Кордис всё-таки смотрит в глаза твилека. Они поражённые. Непонимающие. Но они не злые. Копеж слушает его. Он верит ему достаточно, чтобы выслушать, и Кордис бесконечно благодарен ему за это.

– Ты хочешь стабильности для Галактики, – говорит Кордис. – Порядка. Мы кучу раз говорили об этом. И, согласись, Империя в устроении порядка куда талантливее Республики. Мы очень многого не знаем, Копеж. Нам многого не говорят, но я узнал, и… Эту войну можно закончить. Её нужно закончить, и Империя может это сделать. А мы можем помочь ей в этом. Мы получим за это гораздо больше, чем получили бы здесь.

– Это Тёмная сторона, – обрывает его Копеж. – Ты понимаешь, о чём ты говоришь?

Кордис морщится.

– Уж точно не о тех джедайских страшилках, которые нам рассказывают. Никто в Империи не станет превращать нас в монстров. Согласись, мы и так уже далеко не джедаи. Ты… довольно эмоционален. В бою. Я сам – уже предатель. А ещё мы трахались в джедайской библиотеке. Нам нужно просто сделать этот последний шаг к той жизни, которая и будет нашей. По-настоящему. Нам больше не придётся прятаться и стыдиться, не придётся сидеть на бесконечных заседаниях, не придётся… да вообще ничего, чего мы не захотим! И мы сможем быть полезны. По-настоящему полезны. Понимаешь?

Копеж молчит. Кордис знает, что предлагает слишком резко и слишком много. Но по-другому не получилось. Было бы проще, если бы их изгнали. Империя тогда виделась бы спасением, а не предательством. 

– Ты сам говорил, что хочешь уйти, – добавляет Кордис. – Говорил же. Я помню.

Копеж хмурится, кажется, пытаясь вспомнить нечто подобное. 

– В смысле, когда мы обнимались в той палатке? – наконец произносит он. – У Руусана? Тогда же, когда я говорил, что было бы классно родиться в другой Галактике, или рыбами, или стать хозяевами банковского клана? Я же не имел в виду серьёзно!

Кордис пожимает плечами.

– Нужно было уточнять. 

Копеж в ответ только всплёскивает руками. Он зол. Он отходит от Кордиса… возможно, чтобы не ударить его. На эмоциях. На тех совершенно не джедайских эмоциях, которых в Копеже через край.

Он позлится, но он выберет всё правильно. Кордис уверен в этом. Он уверен в нём. А ещё – в будущем. Славном, богатом, совсем недалёком будущем. В котором они будут вместе. Наконец-то – открыто, и никто не посмеет за это их осудить.


	2. Chapter 2

Кордис переводит взгляд с одного гобелена на другой. Потом – на стол с золочёным сервизом. А после принимается внимательно разглядывать расшитые узорами носки собственных сапог. Он уже минут десять умудряется говорить с Копежом, не смотря на него. И это лучшая идея из всех, которые приходили в голову Кордиса после их побега. То есть за последние лет десять. 

– … и база будет взята, – завершает Копеж свою речь. Это очередная миссия, на которую их запихнули вместе. Кордис подозревает, что так поступают со всеми республиканскими перебежчиками. Собрав их в одном месте, проще за ними следить и быть уверенными, что они не шпионы. Так что вот они здесь.

Есть планета с залежами плазмы, есть республиканская база на её поверхности, и эта база не даёт Империи взять планету под свой контроль. Значит, с базой нужно что-то сделать. Кордис отвечает за материальное оснащение операции. Копеж – по идее, один из простых военачальников, но он хочет взять на себя функцию тактика. Он предложил тактику. Хорошую, на самом деле. Почти бескровную. 

Копеж стоит посередине его шатра и смотрит на Кордиса, сидящего в глубоком кресле.

– Кордис? – с нажимом спрашивает он. – Что думаешь?

Кордис переводит взгляд со своих сапог на руки, усыпанные кольцами. 

– Замечательный план, – резюмирует он. – Но зачем ты с ним ко мне пришёл? Не я принимаю окончательные решения.

– Но ты можешь поддержать меня, – говорит Копеж. – Завтра. Когда решение будут принимать.

Кордис хмыкает. Поддержать его. Копежа. Не в личном смысле, разумеется. Просто как коллегу по войне. Однако мысль всё равно коробит. Цепляет за гордость. Да Кордису даже смотреть на твилека не хочется, не говоря уже о поддержке. 

Точнее… хочется, но он не хочет этого себе позволять. Он твёрдо сжимает губы.

– На этой базе служат солдаты, которые были под нашим с тобой командованием, – признаётся Копеж. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы убили их всех. Мы можем этого избежать. С моим планом. Ты же тоже не хочешь их убивать?

– Не хочу, – с нажимом отвечает Кордис. – Но… 

Он умолкает. Потому что у него есть планы, о которых Копежу вовсе необязательно знать. Кордис не собирается доверять ему. Снова.

Копеж сверлит его напряжённым взглядом. Ждёт продолжения.

Кордис не смог бы сказать, в какой момент между ними всё стало настолько сложно. Что конкретно привело к тому, что не осталось почти ничего. Только клубок из тяжести, непонимания, взаимных обид и обрывков всего того, горячего, о чём Кордис упрямо пытается не вспоминать. У них не сложилось. Просто… не сложилось. Твердить себе эту формулировку гораздо лучше, чем анализировать настоящие причины произошедшего. Это гораздо бережней по отношению к самому себе.

Со стороны Копежа доносится уставший вздох.

– Посмотри на меня, – произносит он неуловимо изменившимся голосом. Из делового – в почти что личный. Такой голос, глубокий, с нотками чего-то мягкого, заставляет сердце в груди сжаться.

Кордис смотрит. И это ошибка. Потому что Копеж – замотанный в длинный чёрный плащ, с рукоятью ситхского меча на поясе, Копеж с потяжелевшим взглядом и словно навсегда сдвинутыми бровями – по-прежнему ощущается своим. Тем самым. Который утешал, обнимал и целовал Кордиса в лоб, когда они ещё были подростками. Который зажимал его в углах и заставлял выстанывать своё имя. Который был с ним, когда они были джедаями, и всё было просто. Немыслимо просто. В Академии так тоже было, конечно. Какое-то время. Но Кордис с головой ушёл в изучение ситхских свитков и голокронов. Копеж – в новые стили боя. Времени друг на друга почти не оставалось. А ещё была Тёмная сторона. Которая оказалась… весьма болезненной в использовании. Сейчас Кордис уже мастер, разумеется. Сейчас он может лекции читать по ситхской алхимии и обрядам, и по истории, и по тактикам боя. Он может метать молнии с пальцев и сминать республиканские доспехи усилием мысли. Но поначалу это было кошмаром. Казалось, что просто: берёшь эмоции, которые ты так долго подавлял, и переправляешь их в Силу. Куда более мощную, чем привычная, джедайская. Однако на практике эмоций не хватало. Учителя это видели. Учителя добавляли новые. Они провоцировали злость и ненависть – и на самих себя, и между учениками. Они заставляли испытывать боль. В бесконечных тренировочных схватках, которые Кордис до сих пор всей душой ненавидит.

Копеж не жалел его во время этих схваток.

Копеж стоит здесь, смотрит на него с чем-то почти что прежним, напоминает об этом, и это делает Кордису больно. 

– Джедаи поставили в честь нас монументы, – вдруг произносит Копеж. – Ты знал? Сделали список из двенадцати мастеров, ушедших из Ордена, обозвали двенадцатью потерянными и поставили нам монументы. В Храме.

Кордис вскидывает бровь, хотя… не сказать чтобы он удивлён.

– Как будто мы уже умерли, – комментирует он эту новость. – Впрочем… думаю, с точки зрения джедаев это действительно так.

Копеж кивает. Молча. Он вообще стал гораздо больше молчать. Он действительно глубоко зашёл в освоении Тёмной стороны. А она… оставляет отпечаток. Всегда. Кордис ощущает это в себе – жёсткостью, сухостью, расчётливостью, которая из склонности превратилась в буквально способ жить. И он видит отпечаток тьмы в Копеже. Его характер стал тяжелее. Он стал куда менее отходчивым. То, что он Кордису когда-то прощал, не задумываясь – шутки-уколы, и недостаток времени на него, и даже стремление вертеть им по своим планам – стало становиться для него неприемлемым. Копеж стал воином. Кордис – скорее… учёным. Немного философом. В необходимых для некоторых махинаций рамках – политиком. И Кордис не жалеет об этом. Быть ситхом оказалось куда тяжелее, чем он думал, но, в конце концов, он ощущает себя на своём месте. Равно как и Копеж. Только друг для друга при этом места почему-то давно не осталось.

– А Каан на своей прошлой миссии бился с Фарфаллой, – добавляет Копеж ровным вроде бы тоном. Однако Кордис видит, что под этой безучастностью скрывается бездна всего. И – отчасти – он чувствует то же самое. Растерянность, волнение, сожаление. 

Фарфалла был его, Кордиса, падаваном. 

– Надеюсь, Фарфалла надрал ему задницу? – спрашивает он, и любой другой ситх не понял бы вопроса. Желать проигрыша Империи – учитывая, что у неё и без того не лучшее положение – неприемлемо даже в шутку. Однако Копеж его понимает. Он знает, что Кордис и не пытается шутить. Для него личный успех в виде успешно взращённого падавана чуточку важнее, чем общий проигрыш Империи.

– Слышал, у них получилось взаимно, – усмехается твилек. – Кордис…

Он умолкает. Кордис вдруг осознаёт: он пришёл в его шатёр не только для того, чтобы поделиться планом. Но и потому, что вся их миссия – очередная миссия, на которой они будут бить Республику – неминуемо наталкивает на размышления о прошлом. На нотки сожаления. На осознание того, что по чему-то из прошлого скучаешь, однако обратно уже никогда не вернёшь. 

Кордис не хотел бы возвращаться в Республику. Но…

– Забудь, – вздыхает Копеж, качая головой, и разворачивается в выходу. 

– Стой, – вырывается у Кордиса. Не так обдуманно, как он обычно привык говорить. Более искренно. Более взволнованно.

Копеж пришёл к нему, чтобы помириться. Наверняка. Снова. Он пришёл, и начал разговор, и даже почти перевёл его в личный, но, кажется, решил, что к чёрту. Копеж считает, что Кордис должен перед ним извиняться. Кордис же уверен, что это Копеж перед ним виноват. За всё то время, когда их держали в Академии. За то, что он даже не поддался ни разу, и только упрямо, схватка за схваткой, унижал Кордиса на глазах у всех остальных. «Я должен биться честно». Ну разумеется, должен. Но не ждал же он после этого, что Кордис возьмётся помогать ему с алхимией? И… и после того, как они вроде бы разошлись, Копеж не имел права ждать, что Кордис останется ему верен. Не имел. Ни малейшего.

Кордис знает, что сделал много всего, за что Копеж может быть на него обижен. Потому что сам Кордис был обижен. И он мстил. Личным. Ниже пояса. Копеж ответил полным разрывом любого общения, и обида Кордиса перешла любые возможные пределы. За это и за тысячи более мелких вещей. Отказов, слов, мимолётных взглядов. Как будто разочарованных. Неприятных. Но Кордис не хочет, чтобы Копеж уходил.

Копеж останавливается.

Он ведь тоже не хочет покидать этот шатёр.

Кордис даже не помнит, когда они целовались в последний раз. Их отношения долго путались, чтобы стать этим узлом. К которому ни подойти, ни подступиться. Потому что Кордис слишком гордый, чтобы признавать собственные ошибки. Копеж отвечает ему тем же. 

Кордис ещё может перевести разговор в рабочее русло. А после – выдворить Копежа за дверь. Как очень часто делал. Но они на войне. Снова. На войне такого масштаба, что риск умереть в ней никогда нельзя исключать. Этот факт подстёгивает к действиям. Кордис правда сделал бы что-нибудь, он хотя бы сказал, если бы только не ком в горле. Он встаёт в глотке, физически мешая дышать. Этот ком из гордости и обиды заставляет сильнее сжать подлокотники кресла и резко отвести взгляд в пол.

– Просто скажи, чтобы я остался, – негромко говорит Копеж.

Без извинений и без обещаний. Здесь и сейчас. 

Кордис прикрывает глаза. Ему физически сложно произнести это. И у него уже потеют ладони. Он скучает. Копеж – это как лезвие, засевшее в сердце. Не смертельное. Но убрать его невозможно. И сейчас оно особенно сильно режет прямо по жилам.

– Останься, – произносит Кордис на выдохе. Тихо. Чувствуя, как щёки заливает совершенно неуместной краской. Копеж шагает к нему, медленно, мягко, и Кордис поднимается на ноги. Они негнущиеся. Равно как и шея. Кордис действительно не может поднять лицо, он продолжает смотреть в пол, а Копеж останавливается напротив него. Он обнимает его. Он горячий и мягкий, от его кожи пахнет чем-то пряным, и Кордис обхватывает его своими руками. Спустя мгновение что-то в груди ломается, и Кордис буквально цепляется за чужие плечи. Он жмурится. Он молчит и дышит запахом чужой кожи, пока Копеж гладит его по лопаткам. 

– Что с нами случилось? – со вздохом спрашивает он. 

– Не знаю, – морщится Кордис. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Он впервые за бесконечно долгое время тонет в чужом жаре, и он не хочет сосредотачиваться ни на чём, кроме этого. – Копеж, просто… поцелуй меня. И ничего не говори.

У уха звучит отчётливо горькая усмешка. Однако Копеж делает, о чём его просят. Он обхватывает лицо Кордиса ладонями и поворачивает его к себе. 

Ощущение такое, словно из воздуха исчезает весь кислород. Словно он поступает только через взгляд чужих жёлтых глаз. И его мало. Преступно мало.

Копеж накрывает губы Кордиса своими, и в груди доламывает.

Вряд ли Копеж простит его завтра.

Плюс в том, что сегодня об этом можно ещё не думать.

Военный совет собирается в палатке с объёмной голокартой в центре. Кордис держится спокойно. Потому что этот совет он заранее срежиссировал. Частично. Он не мог повлиять на главного из военачальников, но он смог повлиять на Каана. Потому что Каан отбитый. Наголову. И легко манипулируемый. Кордис всего-то разок поговорил с ним по душам, как бывший джедай с бывшим джедаем. Мол, знаешь, как мешает это клеймо. Как ситхи, рождённые в Империи, не доверяют нам, и считают нас слабыми неженками, и ставят палки в колёса. Приходится постоянно доказывать, что ты такой же жестокий и крутой, как они, а иначе тебя в Империи даже не начнут воспринимать всерьёз. 

Каан принял его слова очень близко к сердцу.

– Мы вырежем их всех! – произносит он, врезав по стальному столу кулаком. – Вообще всех. Турболазеры расчитят нам путь на базу, и мы ворвёмся туда с мечами. Никаких пленных. Грязные республиканцы узнают, что такое настоящий ситхский штурм…

Кордис старательно сдерживает смешки.

Копеж смотрит на Каана, как на умалишённого. Их главный полководец – тоже. Однако снижать градус кровожадности слишком уж резко он не станет. Чтобы бывший джедай призвал убить республиканцев, а урождённый ситх начал их от него защищать? Репутация не позволит. Так что главнокомандующий только смотрит на Каана с крайне сложным лицом. 

– … и каждый чёртов республиканец будет обезглавлен, как последний скот, – заканчивает Каан свою пламенную речь.

Лицо главного становится ещё сложнее. Взять и сказать теперь «нет, давайте будем помилосерднее» – да его же другие ситхи засмеют и запрезирают. Но вести полки на прямой удар, который вовсе не является необходимым, ему не позволяет здравый смысл.

Кордис прокашливается, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Мы можем использовать турболазеры куда эффективней, – говорит он так, словно эта мысль только сейчас пришла к нему в голову. – Например, выжечь прямо с орбиты всю базу целиком. Мощности их щитов не хватит против всех наших кораблей.

Лицо главнокомандующего проясняется.

Каан глядит на Кордиса, как на гения. Доли секунды. Затем до Каана доходит, что помахать мечом так не получится, и маниакальный огонёк в его глазах обиженно тухнет. Чему Кордис только рад. Он бы совершенно не хотел лезть в битву. Браться за меч, подставляться под удар, бегать, прыгать, оказаться в итоге вымазанным в крови и грязи. Нет, это не для него. Кордис лучше посидит за кулисами военного театра. 

Копеж…

На Копежа Кордис не смотрит. Снова. Они сегодня проснулись вместе, и это было… тепло. Так хорошо, как чудовищно давно не было. Но Копеж не хочет убивать всех на этой базе. Кордис вчера сознался в том, что он тоже этого не хочет. А теперь – предлагает сжечь их живьём. Копеж наверняка смотрит на него сейчас. Смотрит – и не понимает.

– Мы можем просто грамотно спланировать штурм, – берёт слово Копеж. – У меня есть этот план. Слушайте, нам нет нужды убивать тех, кого можно взять в плен, и…

– Республиканцев? В плен? – вздёргивает брови Каан. – Уж не бывший ли джедай в тебе это говорит? 

– Во мне говорит здравый смысл, – угрюмо отвечает ему Копеж. Он открывает рот, но командующий даже не выслушивает его предложение.

– Решено, – твёрдо произносит он. – Турболазеры. Наша цель здесь – не пленные, а захват базы. Её уничтожение является вполне приемлемой альтернативой. Я раздам указания капитанам кораблей. 

Ситх выходит из палатки первым. Каан – всё ещё разочарованный отменой резни – выходит за ним. 

Кордис остаётся наедине с Копежом. Который сверлит его спину разъярённым взглядом. Наверное, разъярённым. Кордис не видит. Он смотрит в стол. А его края – с силой сжимает ладонями. 

– Почему? – тяжело спрашивает Копеж.

Потому что деньги, которые были выделены на лечение раненых и содержание пленных, Кордис таким образом сумеет сохранить. С вышестоящим лицом всё уже обговорено; часть из средств отправится ему, а часть – Кордису. На анонимные счета. Ну, и ещё, так он выглядит жёстким и безжалостным. Как положено. И деньги, и репутация пригодятся ему в пути наверх. Потому что бегать по фронтам и палаткам Кордис не собирается. Ему нужно куда более уютное место. Высокое. Желательно, со вкусом обставленное. Но он не говорит этого вслух. Потому что Копежу такие желания чужды. Он бы не понял. Он бы в нём только разочаровался. Если ещё не.

– Помнишь, ты сказал, что никто в Империи не станет превращать нас в монстров? – с глухой злостью напоминает ему Копеж. – Ты был прав. Зачем, если мы и сами справляемся.

Кордис сглатывает, опуская лицо. Из-за тона. Он никогда – вообще никогда – не слышал от Копежа такого тона. Усталого, злого и ужасно разочарованного. Кордису не стыдно, но он не знает, как ответить. А Копеж, бросив это, просто уходит. Резко. Не обернувшись. 

Он оставляет Кордиса в одиночестве.

Одиночество ощущается как звенящая прямо в груди пустота.


	3. Chapter 3

Кордис чувствует себя удивительно спокойно. Умиротворённо. Так, как можно чувствовать только после длинной, сложной, богатой на события и эмоции жизни. Кордис смотрит на Копежа – и даже тут не ощущает привычных отголосоков ненависти. Несмотря на всё, что между ними было. Несмотря на то, сколько раз они пытались друг друга похоронить.

– Я не в настроении, Кордис, – говорит Копеж, опускаясь за стол напротив него. – У меня голова забита Руусаном. 

Кордис морщится. Руусан. Планета в разгаре войны, грязь, кровь, трупы. В стенах богато обставленного корабля Кордис ощущает себя, как лот-рак в своей уютной раковине. Кордис и в молодости не был фанатом фронтов; с тех пор же, как ему перевалило за шестьдесят, он категорически отказался летать куда-либо, где негде приземлить свой личный шаттл. Но вот Копеж остался прежним. Эта война – его жизнь. Для того, чтобы её закончить, он отдал десятки лет жизни. Так что в свете поражений он «не в настроении». Кордис усмехается. Копеж решил, что Кордис позвал его, чтобы занять вон то роскошное ложе в углу покоев. Они с Копежом, безусловно, враги. В рамках Братства. Бывали периоды, когда они были настолько врагами, что даже не спали вместе. Но… если кто-то не соглашается быть твоим другом, ему всегда можно предложить переспать, как врагам. Кордис этим пользовался. Иногда. Довольно давно и точно не сегодня.

– Я не за этим тебе писал, – качает Кордис головой. – Но вино предложить могу. 

Копеж пожимает плечами. Он вздыхает так тяжело, что Кордис буквально слышит всю тяжесть груза, на эти плечи взваленного.

– Давай, – кивает твилек, и кольца на его лекку поблёскивают в свете обитых металлом ламп. 

Кордис сам сделал эти кольца. И подарил их ему в один из тех проблесков, когда их отношения почти что были настоящими отношениями. Проблеск вскоре сменился враждой, но кольца Копеж не снял. Точно так же, как Кордис носит кольцо, им однажды подаренное. Не в качестве обручального, разумеется, Копеж просто положил ему в руки коробочку и сказал, что «ну ты же любишь такие цацки». С того момента прошло лет тридцать, но кольцо по-прежнему давит на указательный палец.

– Одну минуту, – Кордис поднимается на ноги. Он проходит к винному стеллажу и выбирает бутылку, которую очень давно берёг. Двухсотлетнее набуанское. В другую руку он берёт пару бокалов, Силой подхватывает блюдо с закусками и расставляет всё это по столу.

– Набуанское? – удивляется Копеж, присмотревшись к тёмно-синей этикетке. – В честь чего?

Кордис не скажет. Он, как всегда, не скажет, но в этот раз он хочет Копежа хотя бы успокоить. В последний раз.

– Ты ушёл из Ордена, потому что хотел закончить войну, – напоминает он, опускаясь в кресло. – Хотел стабильности для Галактики. Помнишь?

Кордис берёт бутылку и надевает на неё электрический штопор. Приборчик тихо жужжит, доставая пробку, а Копеж тем временем хмурится. 

– К чему ты это вспомнил? – спрашивает он. 

Звучит так, словно он даже не вспомнил ничего другого. Как они думали, что сбегают, в том числе, друг ради друга. Как мечтали о будущем, в котором будут свободны друг друга любить. Впрочем… учитывая, что вышло в итоге, быть может, Копеж действительно не вспоминает о том, что любил. Его, Кордиса. Как считал его самым умным и самым лучшим. Копеж может действительно не хотеть помнить о том, как он верил в Кордиса.

Кордису приятно думать, что, в конце концов, Копеж верил не зря.

– Ты хотел закончить войну, – повторяет Кордис, разливая вино по бокалам. Воздух заполняет сладковатый букет ароматов. – А ещё ты говорил, что Бэйн может быть сит'ари. 

– А теперь мы сидим посреди фронта, который вот-вот сдадим джедаям, – зло отвечает Копеж. – Без Бэйна, без толковых подкреплений и с джедайским флотом над головами. И, насколько я помню, ты не веришь в легенды о сит'ари.

Копеж прав. Кордис давно научился воспринимать пророчество о ситхском Избранном, в первую очередь, как сказочку для мотивирования студентов. Каждый в Академии хочет стать сит'ари, каждый верит, что это именно он, и каждый в итоге работает до седьмого пота. Кордису даже дополнительно подталкивать учеников не надо. Просто замечательная ситуация. 

Которой скоро придёт конец.

Всему придёт конец.

Кордис подносит бокал к губам и вдыхает аромат вина. Он смакует его, отвечая:

– Не верю. Но… – Кордис умолкает на секунду. – Это сложно, Копеж. Очень сложно. И… я позвал тебя сюда, чтобы сказать, что у нас получится. Эта война закончится. Очень скоро. Даю тебе слово: мы победим.

… спустя плюс-минус тысячу лет. Раньше, если всё пойдет по плану. Великому плану. Позже, если возникнут трудности. В любом случае, о временном промежутке между окончанием войны и победой ситхов Кордис даже не заикается. 

– Я бы подумал, что ты смеёшься, – тяжело произносит Копеж, – но для этого ты выглядишь слишком плохо.

«Плохо». Кордис выгибает бровь, одним движением высказывая всё, что думает об этом эпитете. Разумеется, ему не двадцать. Далеко не двадцать. Его тело высохло, кожа истончилась, а волосы из чёрных давно превратились в белые. Но Кордис считает, что он для своих лет выглядит замечательно. Максимум на пятьдесят. Он взглядывает мимоходом в зеркало на стене.

Он понимает, что Копеж вообще-то прав. 

Собственное лицо оказывается особенно бледным и худым. На нём заметна нервозность. И глаза… глаза во впалых глазницах смотрят на Кордиса невыносимо устало. 

Он отворачивается, сохраняя достоинство в высоко поднятом подбородке.

– Я не шучу, – говорит он, глядя прямо в тёмно-жёлтые глаза. – Мы положим этой войне конец. И мы возьмём Галактику себе.

Копеж упирается в него нечитаемым взглядом. Он даже не пьёт вино – только сжимает бокал под толстыми пальцами. Сильно. Он не понимает. Он злится, потому что знает: Кордис не позволит ему понять.

– У тебя есть план, – констатирует Копеж, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Не поделишься?

– Хорошая попытка, – усмехается Кордис.

Копеж устало качает головой. Он подносит вино к губам. Пьёт – сразу до дна. Дорогое вино пьют не так. Дорогим наслаждаются, глоток за глотком, но сейчас Кордис даже не пытается упрекнуть Копежа в такой мелочи. Он смотрит на него и видит годы, проведённые рядом. Вместе, или в готовности друг друга прирезать, но – рядом. Он ощущает отголоски тех чувств, которые так остро кипели в венах. И он не может вспомнить ничего, что было бы лучше, чем одна короткая минута в джедайском храме. Когда Копеж так сильно любил его. Когда это было сказано вслух и оказалось правдой.

Кордису жаль, что он никогда не вернул признание. Однако сейчас устраивать подобные объяснения – как минимум, не к лицу. Они оба прожили свои жизни. В её конце остаётся только с достоинством пригубить дорогого вина и полюбоваться родными чертами. 

Копеж даже почти не хмурый.

Кордис смотрит в его глаза и видит годы, которые у них могли бы быть. С помощью Тёмной стороны и ситхской алхимии жизнь можно продлить не на один десяток лет. У Кордиса заготовлен особняк на одной тихой планетке. Он пригласит туда Копежа. Если они выберутся с Руусана живыми. Это маловероятно, но это возможно. 

Часть Кордиса очень хочет улететь прямо сейчас. Та эгоистичная, насквозь прожжённая хитростью часть, которая вывела Кордиса в верха Братства, которая дала ему место главы в Академии и помогла своровать миллионы кредитов. Но в этот раз Кордис слушает другую свою сторону. Которая всё же верит в нечто великое. И Кордис должен проследить за тем, чтобы всё прошло, как надо. Не приведи Сила Бэйн решит налажать на самом последнем этапе своего обучения.

– У тебя есть план, – повторяет Копеж с длинным смирившимся вздохом. – Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу твои планы.

Кордис улыбается. Он знает. Он столько от Копежа выслушал по этому поводу, что мстил за это… ну, в общей сложности пара-тройка лет точно наберётся. 

– Но, – продолжает Копеж, отвечая на его улыбку своей, – ты всегда, как самая последняя змея, находишь способ претворить свои планы в жизнь. И, если у тебя есть план, который закончит эту войну… Я желаю тебе удачи. Я просто желаю тебе удачи.

Кордис кивает и разливает по их бокалам новые порции вина.

– За нас обоих, – предлагает он, подняв бокал вверх. 

Улыбка Копежа сменяется на усмешку. Мрачноватую.

– Не чокаясь, – отвечает он и пьёт до дна.

Кордис поджимает губы. Он опускает свой бокал на стол, не отпив ни глотка. Надо было Копежу испортить удовольствие от такой чудесной бутылки вина. 

– Ошибаешься, – говорит он, но не обещает. Всё-таки не обещает. 

– Посмотрим, – лаконично отзывается Копеж. – Так причём здесь Бэйн? Его даже нет на Руусане. Ты сам говорил, что не знаешь, где он.

… но Кордис знает, что Бэйн вернётся. Вернётся – и уничтожит их всех. Как и должен. 

– Ты поймёшь, – только отвечает Кордис. – Даже если… если ты верно выпил, не чокаясь – я буду рад встретить тебя в виде призрака Силы. У нас будут столетия, чтобы всё увидеть.

– Столетия? – выгибает брови Копеж. Определённо, этим словом Кордис вконец его запутал. Это та последняя капля, которая заменяет спокойствие Копежа на привычное глухое раздражение. Он встряхивает головой так резко, что лекку, обёрнутые вокруг его шеи, размётываются в воздухе. Они стучат по спине твилека, когда Копеж упирается в стол ладонями. Эти ладони сжаты в кулаки. Копеж встаёт из-за стола и смеряет Кордиса недовольным взглядом.

– Приглашай меня в следующий раз тогда, когда решишь дать объяснения, – говорит он. – А все твои тайны и планы встали мне поперёк горла ещё лет двадцать назад.

Кордис ловит чужой раздражённый взгляд и прищуривается.

– Да брось, – произносит он с напускным спокойствием. – Давай, Копеж. Если ты и вправду меня ненавидишь, то посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это.

Только годами отточенное самообладание даёт Кордису не дрогнуть прямо сейчас. Не сжать кресло под пальцами, не сглотнуть, ни движением не выдать волнения пополам со страхом. Кордис уверен, что Копеж не ненавидит его. Но он никогда прежде не спрашивал прямо. 

Копеж закрывает глаза. Устало. Он усмехается самым углом тёмно-синих губ – и наклоняется к Кордису.

На миг Кордису кажется, что тот сейчас прошипит в его лицо что-то злое. Разочарованное и обидное, как часто бывало, и Кордиса изнутри обдаёт холодом. Однако он остаётся сидеть спокойно. Закинув ногу на ногу, откинувшись на спинку кресла и положив ладони на подлокотники.

Копеж молча берёт его ладонь в свою и целует пальцы. Прямо поверх красно-золотого кольца. 

Кордис ощущает, как огромная, годами копившаяся тяжесть отпускает сердце. Вместо тяжести его окутывает тепло. 

– Вино отличное, – говорит Копеж, выпрямляя спину. – Сохранилось… также хорошо, как и ты.

Грубоватый комплимент заставляет усмехнуться. Довольно и остро.

– Взаимно, Копеж, – Кордис поднимает бокал. И вот за это он пьет. С грустью глядя в чужую спину. Копеж выходит из его каюты. Он прекрасно знает, как устроен его корабль, так что Кордис не вызывается проводить. Он сидит в мягком глубоком кресле и вертит ножку бокала между пальцев. Кордис смотрит в зеркало. На себя. Постаревшего. Уставшего. Однако его глаза по-прежнему сияют чуть ярче, чем его украшения. Сила, мощная и усмирённая, тёмным огнём горит внутри. 

Кордис готов передать это бремя другому. 

Кордис долго выбирал ученика. Бэйн не понравился ему. До сих пор не нравится. Потому что Бэйна нашёл Копеж. А Избранного должен был выбрать сам Кордис, это же его план, его гений, но личные предпочтения Кордис всё же отставил в сторону. Он проверял Бэйна. Мешал ему учиться. Случайной проверкой получилась Гитани с её глупым покушением. Главное – что Бэйн, как бы ни тормозили его обстоятельства, учился, выживал и набирал мощь. Бэйном невозможно управлять, но его получилось направить. Сначала – на Коррибан, чтобы Бэйн увидел руины, которыми стал прежний Орден. Чтобы он осознал, как сильно необходимо что-то в Ордене поменять. Кордис позволил ему угнать свой корабль. Он подбросил ему голокрон Ревана, прекрасно понимая, как Бэйн – с его радикализмом – истолкует слова древнего владыки. 

«Всякий мастер, обучающий более одного ученика путям Тёмной стороны – глупец».

«Каждый мастер должен иметь только одного ученика».

Разумеется, Реван не имел в виду, что всех, кроме этих двух, нужно вырезать. Такая идея любому покажется форменным безумием. Кордису тоже казалась. Много лет, прежде чем вид упадка и неминуемого, год за годом надвигающегося поражения не убедил его в обратном.

Ситхи сильнее джедаев. По отдельности. Однако их разобщённость – за неимением воистину могучего лидера, такого, каким был Вишейт – обязательно приведёт их к краху. Рано или поздно. А значит, саму стратегию войны необходимо менять. Необходимо сделать её тайной. Умной. Вторгнуться в Республику изнутри и разобщить её. Разложить Орден джедаев, повергнуть Галакику в упадок хаоса и гражданских войн, и тогда в самый безнадёжный момент власть сумеет взять ситх. Сильнейший из них – потому что других не будет. Каждый новый ученик будет сильнее учителя, если их будет только двое. Конечно, этот путь опасен. Цепочка может прерваться, и пламя Тёмной стороны навсегда погаснет. Погасло бы, если бы на Руусане собрался абсолютно весь Орден. Однако Кордис знает об одиночках. Об отдельных культах, алхимиках и хранителях знаний, о фанатиках и просто о дезертирах. Ситхи живучи. Так или иначе, та или иная династия продолжится. Есть другая опасность – потеря знаний. Ни один мастер не сможет вместить в себя абсолютно все умения. Но на этот случай Кордис уже оборудовал под одной из коррибанских гробниц хранилище. С копиями тысяч свитков и голокронов. Настоящую сокровищницу. Если спустя столетия династия каким-то парадоксальным образом ослабеет, и ученик в поисках знаний явится на Коррибан, то Кордис сумеет помочь несчастному. Вероятно, уже в виде духа. При условии, что ученик ему понравится. Желательно, чтобы это был не Бэйн.

Если Кордис верно просчитал его поведение, то Бэйн вот-вот должен явиться на Руусан. Здесь собралось почти всё Братство, и здесь будет удобнее всего его уничтожить. Ментальной бомбой, вероятно. Разумеется, Бэйн уверен, что додумался до этого сам. В реальности это Кордис следил за тем, что он читает в библиотеке, и правильно расставлял свитки. Кордис даже подготовил для него анонимные счета с горами накопленных денег. Кредитки понадобятся ситхам для оружия, для путешествий и подкупов, и мало ли для чего ещё. 

Кордис станет первым учителем в цепочке, которую Бэйн наверняка назовёт как-нибудь жутко пафосно. «Закон двух», или «Кредо ситхов», или «Правило учителя с учеником», или… да чёрт его знает. Кордис подкинул бы вариантов, но Бэйн не должен знать о том, как его направляли. Пусть он верит, что сам до всего додумался. Пусть он верит в себя, и эта вера разожжёт в нём всю необходимую ситхам мощь. 

Кордис закрывает глаза и встряхивает ладонями. Он разминает пальцы, воскрешая в разуме образ Копежа. Копеж завтра будет со всеми, с Кааном, и это Каан, обезумевший от поражений, поведёт ситхов на убой. Возможно, Бэйн уже подбросил ему идею ментальной бомбы. И Каан, каким бы идиотом ни был, обладает подлинным даром убеждения. Сродни дару боевой медитации. Он воодушевит ситхов и уведёт их с собой, но Копеж должен уйти подальше. Кордис нащупывает его угрюмый образ в Силе. Он старательно опутывает его защитой. Она защитит Копежа от влияния Каана или, как минимум, ослабит его. Копеж сумеет вовремя сбросить путы и сумеет уйти. 

Если Кордис останется жив, то он его встретит.

У самого Кордиса другой путь. Он должен проследить за тем, чтобы всё прошло, как надо. Он просто обязан пробыть с Бэйном какое-то время. Проблема в том, что Бэйн его ненавидит. Считает за властолюбового старика, который ставил палки ему в колёса. Однако Кордис попытается. Прийти к нему, сказать, что готов служить такому могучему владыке, и простоять за его спиной необходимое время. Бэйн должен понять, что Кордис может быть полезен. Или…

Или, возможно, Бэйн просто его убьёт. 

Кордис отпивает вина и поднимает бокал в воздух. Он любуется тем, как лучи света преломляются в тёмно-алой жидкости. 

Так или иначе, скоро всё закончится. 

Кордис не жалеет. Ни о чём.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [что с нами стало?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243904) by [su27s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/su27s/pseuds/su27s), [WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021)
  * [Если ты и вправду меня ненавидишь, то посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243835) by [su27s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/su27s/pseuds/su27s), [WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021)




End file.
